


Finding Home

by ami_ven



Category: Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Willy works hard to get back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "righteous indignation"

It had been an accident, his mother explained. The cleaning lady had been vacuuming all the carpets in the house, with one of those big industrial vacuums and when she had been doing the one in Willy’s room, it had knocked into his nightstand, breaking the weird machine sitting on it, the “one with the big handle”.

Willy ignored his mother’s shouted questions as he raced up the stairs and stopped short in his bedroom doorway.

The photon accelerator sat on his desk, half-a-dozen loose pieces sitting carefully beside it. There was a large crack in the machine’s casing, and several of the pieces looked broken.

It had taken him weeks to build it – only partly because he had designed it himself, adjusting the schematics as he went, and partly because it was very delicate work and he could only go so fast. With it broken like this, he’d have to be even more careful, test and re-test every part as he fixed them, test every whole-looking part in case it was broken, too…

And what if Bucky, Jenny and the others needed him?

His mother came looking for him just before midnight, frowning across at him. “What are you still doing up?” she asked. “You have school tomorrow.”

“I need to finish this, Mom,” said Willy, knowing she wouldn’t understand. “It’s important.”

She didn’t move. “Go to bed.”

Fixing the photon accelerator took another four days of late nights, but when Willy finally threw the switch and watched the view out of his bedroom windows turn to jelly, he felt anything but tired. He stepped through his door and took a deep breath of recycled air aboard the _Righteous Indignation_.

“There you are, Willy-me-lad,” said a familiar voice. “We was startin’ to think you’d forgotten us.”

“Never,” Willy promised, pulling a surprised Dead-Eye into a fierce hug.

THE END


End file.
